Never Gone
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Tragedy has struck Lindsay's family, and she must make the journey back to Bozeman. DL. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. Epilogue added July 29/08.
1. Call

A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and to those who did not celebrate, I hope your week went well. This is just an idea I came up with whilst at Chapters (bookstore chain). It is angst galore with a death involved, so please be forewarned. I am not killing Danny or Lindsay - I already did that once and don't plan to do it again. Or at least not for a while. Anyhoo, there will also be a lot of comforting, because DL comforting is adorable and I am Mo's "Fluffy Stuffy Wuffy." Reviews are appreciated and love. Happy New Year :) enjoy!

A/N2: The death will be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Call**

_Lindsay had always loved snow. Ever curious about the mysterious element, she sat at the living room window, nose pressed up against the glass as her gorgeous chocolate eyes followed the flakes spiraling down towards the earth before melting into the snow that had already fallen. Some flakes were large whilst others were so miniscule she could barely make them out, but they all created the same thing: a blanket of white dust that not only covered the fields, but provided her and her friends with endless hours of making snowmen and snow angels. Afterwards they would come in and nestle by the fireplace, sipping on hot chocolate and munching on gingerbread cookie whilst sharing with each other what they wanted for Christmas._

_A voice from the kitchen made her jump slightly. "Lindsay, time to put the angel on the tree."_

_The seven-year-old took one last glance at the snow before rising from her comfortable position. It was a Monroe tradition that had been passed down for generations: the angel was the last item to be placed on the Christmas tree. Lindsay had assisted her mother in decorating the symbolic object, often examining the ornaments before sliding them onto the faux branches, and she was the one who did the honours every year._

_Although all the ornaments were beautiful, Lindsay loved the angel. It was nothing special, yet she felt an air of security whenever she looked at it. The gold-trimmed dress sparkled in the light, and her serene face warmed Lindsay's heart. A pair of majestic wings, also lined with gold fabric, sprouted from her back. Lindsay liked to think the angel was watching over her, as no matter where she walked in the room, the eyes always seemed to follow._

_Todd Monroe grunted slightly as he lifted his daughter up and onto his shoulders, allowing her to place the object on top of the tree. He was a burly fellow, with a square jaw and a neck like a tree trunk. "Perfect as always."_

_Still perched on her father's shoulders, Lindsay flashed a smile. "Isn't she beautiful Mom?"_

_Todd's wife, Kathleen, glanced up at her young daughter and returned the gesture. "Just like you."_

_Silence rendered in the air as the three admired the angel for a few moments, as they did every Christmas Eve. Without warning, Lindsay's eyes drooped heavily. The excitement of what lay ahead had begun to overpower her senses. With ease, Todd lifted her from his shoulders and carried her off to her room, where he gently placed his daughter in her bed. Lindsay struggled to stay awake as her parents kissed her on both cheeks._

"_Merry Christmas sweetheart." Kathleen whispered in her ear. _

"_We love you. Have a good sleep now." Todd pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into Lindsay's face. The youngster mumbled something incoherent before drifting off, carefully watched by her protective parents, who were standing at her door._

"_She'll grow up to be a fine lady."_

_Todd wrapped a loving arm around his wife's shoulders. "I wish she could stay my baby girl forever, but I know she'll find a good man someday. I only hope he will know how lucky he is to have her."_

_Katie smiled in the sparse moonlight. "Lindsay will always be your baby girl."_

_Turning in the doorway, Todd stole a glance at his sleeping daughter before heading for their room. "Always."_

---_  
_

Ignoring the e-mail alert that had just popped up on her computer screen and shaking her from her recollection, Lindsay focused her straying mind on the loads of paperwork that lay in front of her. Outside the hustle and bustle of the city rose in the late May air. Spring had arrived, bringing with it a wondrous array of fresh flowers and scents. When she and Danny had time off, they would often walk to Central Park and travel the numerous paths hand-in-hand, stopping to admire the sculptures and gardens the park was famous for.

Danny. Even his name caused shivers to run down her spine. He was everything she never knew she always wanted. He was intelligent, chivalrous, funny…not to mention adorable beyond words. He was also incredibly tough; a quality, according to him, they both shared. He didn't take crap from anybody, and would often put suspects in their seats when they eyed Lindsay's toned body. Fiercely proud and often displaying hysterical antics alongside Flack, Danny was also a loving person. Behind his armour-like exterior lay the heart of a big teddy bear, something Mac said she had brought out in him. Both were content to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

The notice flashed again on the screen, and Lindsay moaned in frustration. She was not in the mood to reply, and cancelled out of the box before it got too annoying.

"Y'know Montana, when people get e-mails they usually respond to them."

Lindsay jumped in her seat and whirled around to face the strange voice, but immediately calmed when her eyes fell upon their face. "It's complicated."

Danny sat down across from her in their shared office. "Family matters?"

Lindsay was not particularly interested in discussing the issue, even with Danny. "I'll reply to it later. Right now I have work to do."

Reaching across the desks, Danny clasped her hand and ran a thumb along her smooth skin. "Montana, ignoring your father won't solve the distance between you two. Maybe you should read what he has to say."

As always, she melted at the sound of her nickname. "You don't understand my father. He's stubborn and only sees things his way. We were close once, but now…" her voice trailed off awkwardly. Danny continued to caress her skin, staring at her lovingly.

"Just think about it, okay?"

Lindsay fell silent. Once upon a time her father and she were the best of friends, but as Lindsay got older they slowly drifted apart. Lindsay wasn't exactly sure why it had happened; they were extremely close when she was a child. As the years passed by, however, both Lindsay and her father changed. He became stern and never seemed to appreciate things others did. Family was an important value to Lindsay, and although it bothered her that she was having a falling out with him, she was not willing to talk to her father just yet.

Taking Danny's advice to heart, she nodded sullenly. "Okay."

---

Billions of stars twinkled in the uncharted vaults, shining their honour upon the residents of New York City. Lindsay moved around the apartment, cleaning things here and moving things there. Danny would be home in about an hour, and she was looking forward to an evening with him. Both had been extremely busy at the lab in the past couple of weeks, and while the tragic death of Ruben Sandoval was long gone, Danny was still reeling from the emotional ride. Sleep didn't come easy for him anymore, and he would often lie on the couch during the night to gather his thoughts. He had opened up to her, letting loose all his emotions one evening before releasing a blood-curdling howl in helpless anger. Despite all this, Lindsay could see a change in him. He was slowly but surely healing from the terrible event.

The phone's loud ring interrupted Lindsay's thoughts. Peering at the small display screen, she scrunched her nose and ignored it. The phone continued to ring three more times before stopping. As she washed some dishes, Lindsay's mind played back to her earlier conversation with Danny. His words echoed in her brain, and she sighed heavily. Padding over to the phone, she waited for it to ring again, instinctively knowing the caller would try again.

_BRRRRINGGGGGG! BRRRRINGGGGGG!!_

Hand shaking slightly, Lindsay lifted the receiver. "Hello?"

"Lindsay, it's your father."

"I know who it is." Lindsay was surprised at the curtness of her own tone.

Todd's voice sounded slightly anxious. "Why haven't you replied to my e-mails?"

"Work has been really busy lately."

Todd blinked through a few tears. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for days. Your mother is not well."

At the mention of Katie, Lindsay immediately perked up. "Mom? Is she alright?"

Her father sighed on the other end. "She has brain cancer. They're giving her a month."

* * *

A/N: To those from the DL thread reading this story, I still am and always will be fluffy. Your Stuffy is fluffy:) 


	2. Home

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed. Hugs and daisies!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Home**

Heart threatening to explode from her chest, Lindsay swallowed nervously. Did she hear her father correctly?

"Lindsay? Are you still there?"

The young woman blinked to bring herself back. "Yeah, I…I'm here." Her voice faltered then, and she struggled to find words. The realization of it all struck her like a thunderbolt: her mother was dying.

"Listen, I think you should come home and see her. The doctors said a month, but…Lindsay, you need to come home." Her father repeating his words was a sure sign of worry.

As Lindsay sat down on the couch and tried to regain her composure, the front door opened and Danny sauntered in, being let off early by Mac. The second he saw his girlfriend, he knew something was terribly wrong. His coat fell in a messy heap on the floor as he literally flew over to her side, taking a seat beside her and grasping her free hand. Lindsay's chocolate eyes pleaded with him as she spoke into the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," After a brief pause – Danny assumed the other person was talking - she said goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Danny inquired softly.

Lindsay turned to look at him. What Danny saw made his heart shatter into a million pieces. Her eyes were drowning in tears; they cascaded down her rosy cheeks and splattered onto her pants. Her features seemed ragged all of a sudden, and Danny wasted no time in comforting her. Wrapping his muscular arms around her back, he pulled her in close and allowed her to rest her head against his chest. "Talk to me babe. What's the matter?"

He managed to comprehend some of what she choked out. "My mom…brain cancer…one month…"

Danny felt his spirit crumble. Now knowing she had just talked to her father, he hugged her tighter and ran a hand through her silky brown hair. "Oh Montana, I'm so sorry." He knew apologizing wouldn't do anything, yet it was a natural reaction to such terrible news.

Lindsay sniffed, scrunching his shirt in her clenched fists. Due to being an only child, she had a very special relationship with her mother. She could tell her things that otherwise would have been awkward if said to her father. That was the one of the many best things about having a mom: you could tell them all about the boy who sits beside you in third period, and she'd get giddy and sad simultaneously, because she would realize that you're growing up and becoming a woman.

Danny wiped away a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "C'mon kiddo, you should get some sleep. I can help you pack in the morning, okay? I'll call Mac now and tell him what's going on. You just get yourself ready for bed."

Lindsay felt as if a giant weight had been placed on her shoulders, but she complied without a word. Dragging herself off to the bedroom, she grabbed a shirt from Danny's drawer and swiftly changed into it. For a moment her worries receded as she inhaled his unique scent, allowing it to surround her heart with warmth and bliss. She buried herself under the covers, throwing the duvet over her head and concealing herself from the rest of the world.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of shuffling feet across the wood floor. A dip in the bed, and then the duvet pulled back, exposing her back to a blast of cold air. He shifted around before tossing the blanket over their heads. Although they were in almost total darkness, Lindsay could feel Danny's eyes on her. She shivered as his breath washed over the nape of her neck, and his arm snaked over her waist, gently pulling her in so she was pressed up against his chest. Lindsay loved being in his embrace; she was not afraid of anything when Danny was holding her. All he had to do was envelop her in his strong arms and she knew she was safe.

"Montana," his husky voice rang out in the darkness. "I'm here for you."

Lindsay let a few stray tears dribble from her eyes. Danny must have sensed her distress, because he gently dried her cheek with the side of his index finger. Holding her firmly, he inhaled the scent of her vanilla shampoo before placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Go to sleep, my love."

Coupled with the thought of her mother and the feeling of Danny holding her, Lindsay quickly slipped into a dream-filled slumber.

---

Dawn's first light filtered into the room, sparkling through the windowpane and dancing playfully across Lindsay's pretty features. The rays warmed her skin, and she gingerly opened her eyes, realizing her head was now exposed. The duvet lay lazily about halfway down her arm, but she had no need for it now: Danny's body provided sufficient warmth. As to not wake him, she very slowly and very carefully flipped over so she was facing him. For a few moments she did nothing but listen to his steady breathing and run a gentle hand down his cheeks, enjoying the roughness of his morning stubble against her skin. She would be leaving for Bozeman in the mid-afternoon, leaving behind the world she now called home.

Home. It had been about three years since she moved from Bozeman to New York. Three years since she made friends with the team. Three years since she had met Danny. Granted they weren't exactly pals at the beginning, but even though he had pressed her nerves more than once, she couldn't deny the chemistry that had been present ever since their first meeting at the zoo. They had had a few stumbles in the past, but that was the way with relationships. Obstacles only made them stronger as a couple and individuals. Sighing thoughtfully, Lindsay held Danny's cheek in her palm. He was her harbour, her shelter…her home.

Which was why she was going to Bozeman alone.

---

Danny's eyelids fluttered open, but he immediately clamped them shut as the sun's rays burned his retinas. Angling his head so his vision was downward, he half-opened his lids again to reveal twin sterling blue irises. Lindsay was now facing him, the tip of her nose hovering over his heart, sleeping peacefully. Kissing her forehead, he ran his fingers through her hair, watching it slide off his skin like the softest silk. _God she's beautiful_, he thought to himself.

Lindsay shifted in his arms before opening her eyes and blinking several times to chase away the sleep, apparently having fallen back into slumber after her early awakening. She felt his gaze on her and peered up at his smiling face. "What is it?"

"You're so gorgeous in the morning."

She moaned in bliss. "You're not too bad yourself cowboy," After an awkward pause, she continued. "Listen, there's something I should tell you."

"I'm listenin'."

Lindsay hated this part; she knew he would be devastated but hoped he'd understand after she explained herself. "I think it's a good idea if you stay here when I'm gone."

Sure enough, Danny was taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Danny, you've been through so much lately; you don't need to carry extra weight on your shoulders. Besides, my father and I need to work things out between us."

Sorrow engulfed his heart like a massive tidal wave. Part of him wanted to go with her, to support her in this troubling time. The other half wanted to comply with her request, so she could face the obstacle with courage and determination. Danny was torn between the two paths, and so he decided to walk the latter.

"Alright, Montana. I'll stay, if it makes you feel better. I hope you realize, though, that you don't have to go with this alone."

A gust of air shot from Lindsay's nostrils in a heaving sigh. "I know, and I'll miss you terribly. Thank you for understanding."

Nestled in each other's arms, they lay there for quite some time, each caught up in their own thoughts.

---

The usual airport sounds vibrated in Danny and Lindsay's ears as they made their way towards the terminal. The latter's flight was not for another hour, and so they seated themselves in the waiting area for the time being. They had stopped by the lab beforehand, and Lindsay had said goodbye to her colleagues who had also become her friends. Everyone was sympathetic towards the young woman, who was clearly struggling to come to terms with her mother's illness. Danny was disheartened that she had asked to take the trip alone, but he fully respected her wishes. Even couples needed time to themselves every now and then.

Danny peered over at her. She was staring straight ahead, eyes unblinking and jaw firm. He could see tears forming under her bottom lids. The memories were difficult to forget, and this was not the situation she wanted to be in upon returning to her hometown.

"Montana," he whispered, catching her attention. He nearly always called her that now; it was something only they shared. "I may not be there in person, but I will certainly be there in spirit."

Despite the circumstances, Lindsay could not hide a smile. Danny had that uncanny ability to make her smile. Even when it was pouring rain and the world looked morose, he always cheered her up. His very presence was enough to make her beam.

The official announcement came through slight static. "Flight 294 to Bozeman has now arrived. Those who are flying, please board now. Thank you."

Lindsay looked at her watch. The hour was already up: it was time for her to leave. Danny helped her from her seat and encased her in a warm hug, much like the one she had received in the Montana courtroom long ago. "I love you."

It was not the first time he had spoken the words, but they always caused her to shiver with pride. "I love you too."

Slightly releasing his hold on her, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The tears came now, streaming freely down her cheeks, but she ignored them as she indulged herself in his taste, something she wouldn't get to enjoy for a while.

"Hey, no crying now, y'hear?" Finishing the kiss, Danny wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I don't want my Montana cryin'."

She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, but I need to do this myself."

He chuckled softly. "That's my stubborn country girl. Take care of yourself now, and say hi to your mom for me. If you need me, just call. Remember, I'll be right here."

As he spoke the last sentence, he placed his hand right above her heart. Lindsay embraced this time, clinging to his coat with her entire soul.

"Phone if you need me," he repeated his vow in her ear. "I love you babe."

He watched with grey eyes as she slowly walked down the tunnel towards the plane, turning to wave goodbye one last time before rounding the corner and vanishing from sight.

---

From his vantage point, Danny watched the plane take off from the runway. His whole world was on that thing, on a journey no one should ever have to take. He knew he would see her again, but his heart ached at the very thought of going home to an empty apartment. As the plane lifted from the ground and the wheels folded in, a stray tear dribbled from his eye. He would not – could not – let the plane out of sight until it was gone from his.

After several agonizing minutes, the plane was a mere dot in the seemingly endless blue sky. But Danny kept his sharp vision on it, until finally it lifted into the rolling clouds.

It was déjà vu all over again.

* * *

A/N: I am starting classes on Monday (in which I plan to work on the next chapter), so please bear with me on the rest of the story. Remember to keep on DL shippin'! 


	3. Tears

A/N: I thank you for your patience with this story. I am dealing with some RL issues at the moment, so that has taken up most of my time. I managed to squeeze in this chapter during my little rough patch, but I have no idea when I will be able to work on the next chapter. However, I do have the remaining chapters all planned out. Anyways, here is the next installment. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Tears **

Lindsay strained her neck as far as possible, but it was no use. The airport could not be seen from where she was seated. The plane ascended into the uncharted depths of the oceanic sky, which was dotted with puffy white clouds, and New York City unfolded before her. Up, up, up they went, until the buildings were a mere speck in the vast landscape. Fields, forests, streams, and rivers unraveled as they twined their way through the earth, leaving an array of marvelous colours in their wake.

The young woman laid her head back and released a great sigh. She hadn't even been in the plane for a half-hour and she was already missing Danny. It was not easy telling him she wanted to go alone. In all honesty she didn't; she would have loved for him to come along. But Lindsay knew she had to fix things with her dad first. If her mother was going to die, she at least wanted to get back on track with Todd. After all, he was her father.

The conversation rolled into her mind's eye like a steady fog. Before her and Danny had arrived at the airport, she had contacted Todd to tell him she would be arriving in the evening. She requested that he tell her everything about Katie, and as much as it pained her, she listened to his story. Katie had been complaining of constant headaches for several days, and when they went to the doctors he had made a startling discovery: a medium-sized growth on her brain. It was deemed cancerous, and tragically there was nothing that could be done. It was a devastating blow to the family, considering the misfortune Lindsay had to deal with only a few years prior. She closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall down her cheek and splatter onto the back of her hand.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

She turned her morose gaze to the older lady who was seated beside her. Lindsay nodded, offering a small smile of gratitude. "I'm fine, thank you."

The elder peered at her curiously and shrugged. "You don't look fine to me, dear. Pardon me for being rude, but may I ask the reason as to why you are crying? It wouldn't have anything to do with this, would it?" She motioned towards the ring on Lindsay's finger. It was a promise ring, a gift Danny had given her two Christmases ago.

"Well, I do miss him," Lindsay knew from experience that it was better to discuss one's emotions rather than keeping them bottled inside. "But I'm upset over something else. You see, my mother is dying of brain cancer. My father called yesterday and told me, so I'm flying to Bozeman to see her."

The woman's hazel eyes were filled with regret. "I'm sorry, dear."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"So what's his name?"

Lindsay did not mind the question; it was a way of getting her mother off her thoughts for the time being. "Danny."

The lady's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You say that name with great love."

"I do love him, although we didn't get off to a great start. My fault, really. I was too blind to realize his true feelings, and by then it was almost too late."

Her companion touched her arm lightly. "Don't berate yourself, dear. This Danny sounds like quite the gentleman. May I ask why he is not here with you?"  
"I requested that he stay in New York. We're with the NYPD, so we're always busy. But there are family issues as well." As much as she liked the woman, she did not feel like going into detail about everything.

The stranger bowed her head respectfully. "Well, I hope things work out with your family. I can see why this Danny fell for a pretty girl like yourself."

Lindsay's cheeks flushed with red at the compliment. The elder smiled knowingly, a wise sparkle in her old eyes, and glanced at something outside the window. Winking at Lindsay, she laid her head back and closed her lids, not speaking another word. Seated next to the window and curiosity getting the better of her, Lindsay got a look at what the lady had seen. The mere sight made her breath catch in her throat.

It was like the most beautiful dream. The plane was caught between two worlds; beneath them were the clouds, rolling out like some great white blanket for hundreds of miles. Not a speck of grey was seen amongst the magnificent yet eerily calm scene. The clouds looked so light that she felt as if she could just reach through the glass and hold them in her hands. Lindsay shifted her widened eyes upward, and a gasp of wonder elicited from her lungs. It was like she was staring at the ocean; all she could see was blue. The warm tinge that expanded to the very edge of the horizon immediately sent Lindsay into a peaceful lull. Now she understood why the lady looked so calm.

Lindsay titled her head as she rested it against the headrest, staring out at the wondrous scene that unfolded before her. _This must be what heaven looks like_, she thought as comfort engulfed her heart like a glowing fire.

---

"Mom?"

Lindsay shuffled somewhat awkwardly into the room, resting her eyes briefly on Todd and giving him a nod before glancing at her mother. It was nearing late evening, and the visiting hours would soon end. Katie raised her head at her daughter's voice. It was obvious that the cancer was winning the battle; her hair was almost gone save for a few sparse strands, and Lindsay could see the faint outline of her eye sockets. It was a heart-wrenching sight, but Lindsay refused to let it rattle her.

"Lindsay my dear," Katie's voice was slightly shaky, but she was clearly happy to see her daughter. "When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago. But never mind me; how are you feeling?"

Katie shrugged. "Better now that you're here. It's been so long."

Lindsay smiled and glanced at her father. He was still a big man, but nature was starting to catch up to him, and practically all of his wiry hair was now grey. Nonetheless, he still presented an intimidating stance. Lindsay noted this as he walked over and enveloped her in a giant hug. Although things were still patchy between them, she returned the loving gesture.

"It's good to see you again. I'll let you have a few minutes with your mother." Her father's deep voice rumbled in the small room. Lindsay flashed a pretty smile and squeezed his hand gently before he walked out, leaving the two to have a mother-to-daughter talk.

"Your father is still as stubborn as ever," Katie chuckled softly. She allowed Lindsay to settle in before speaking again. "So, how are things in New York?"

The younger woman looked into her mother's eyes. Despite the tragedy Katie was going through, Lindsay saw the love and care that had been present ever since the day she was born. "Amazing. I love my job and my coworkers. I miss Bozeman, but New York is home to me now."

Katie asked the question that had been plaguing her for several minutes. "I don't mean to be rude, but where is Danny? Didn't he come with you?"

Lindsay shook her head sullenly. "No, I asked him to stay in New York. I need to work things out with Dad first."

"You do realize that he'll probably just do the same thing he did before, right?"

"I know, but I just felt it was better if he stayed behind."

Katie peered at her daughter. "You love him."

Though she said nothing, Lindsay could hide a smile at this remark. Katie winked and tapped her own nose. "I'm glad to see you found someone who makes you happy."

"It hasn't been without its obstacles."

"Every relationship has that. But absence makes the heart go stronger, sweetheart. Besides, obstacles are nothing more than a test of courage. Danny loves you, Lindsay. He proved that by flying from New York to here in your hour of need. That is true dedication."  
Lindsay lowered her eyes, absorbing her mother's wise words. What Katie said next caused her head to snap up swifter than lightning. "I hope to see him one last time before I pass."

"I don't want you to die." Lindsay knew it was naïve, but it was certainly the truth.

Katie chuckled dryly. "Everyone dies, honey. It's a fact of life. The Lord believes that my time has come to an end, and I respect that. Listen to me," she reached over and clasped Lindsay's cheek in her hand. "I will always be with you. I'll never really be gone from you or your father. Just know that I have accepted my death and am not afraid."

Lindsay grasped her mother's hand that rested on her cheek, and with her free hand, Katie wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her daughter's eye. Outside the doorway, Todd sniffed silently and rested his head against the cold wall, feverishly wishing they were anywhere but here.

---

With each passing day, Danny grew more anxious. His apartment felt empty without Lindsay there, and he merely went about his work with hardly a work to the others. Nothing was exciting anymore; whenever he saw Lindsay bent over examining a piece of evidence, his heart would literally leap from his chest. They would chat endlessly in their shared office, and when they got home from a long day they would simply relax either on the sofa or in the bed in each other's secure embrace. The memories of her trial began to swirl in his brain like some dark maelstrom; he had to see her soon before he went insane.

His discomfort did not go unnoticed by the others, particularly Mac. The ex-Marines senses were as sharp as ever despite being a little older than his colleagues. Danny was clearly suffering from Lindsay's absence; he was a bit unshaven and was not his normal spry self. Mac was not about to deny Lindsay's role in changing the hot-headed young man; it was evident to everyone that she had transformed him into a completely different person. Her not being in the lab was taking a toll on his body, and Mac was not willing to have him work if he was not awake and alert.

---

"You called for me, Boss?"

Mac turned his grey-blue gaze to Danny, who stood at the entrance to his office. "If you want, I can put you in a hotel for a few days. It might get your head cleared up."

Danny instinctively knew what he was talking about. "I don't need no hotel, Mac. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Look at you; you're about to go crazy. Why didn't you go with her?"

Danny released a heavy sigh of frustration. "Some family matter. She said she had things to work out with her father. I wanted to go, but I also wanted to respect her wishes. She also said somethin' about me carrying so much weight lately an' that I needed a bit of a break," he threw himself onto Mac's red leather couch and glanced up at the ceiling. "I tell ya, this isn't much of a break. I miss her so much."

"I know you do, but you are not in the best condition to be working right now. Go and get some sleep. Take a day or two off and relax."

Danny made to protest again, but he could tell by Mac's stern look that arguing was pointless. Simultaneously nodding and rising from his spot, he dragged himself out of the office, not looking forward to driving home to a quiet apartment.

---

A lonely sigh elicited from Danny's chest, and he realized it was useless: his body would not allow him to sleep tonight. He had tossed and turned for about an hour, attempting to at least find a comfortable position in which to rest. He knew it was feeble: only the feel of Lindsay against him could make him sleep. Like the tide coming in, helplessness washed over him, showering his body with droplets of anxiety and worry. Had Lindsay gotten there safely? Why didn't she call him when she had landed? The sounds of the city nightlife rose from the streets, but Danny had learned to tune them out long ago. Instead he focused on the matter at hand.

Rising from the bed, Danny shuffled over to the couch, where he flung himself onto the cushions. He knew this wouldn't fare much better, as they would often cuddle up on here and watch a movie or the big game. Closing his eyes, Danny could only lay and wait for slumber to steal up on him whilst thoughts of Lindsay plagued his mind.

---

Dusk had long cast itself over the quaint city of Bozeman, and the inhabitants were settling down for yet another night. Remnants of red, orange and yellow were barely visible in the sky, which had been taken over by billions of stars. Lindsay drank all this in as she sat at her bedroom window, glimpsing at the wheatfield that lay behind her childhood home. Danny had once teased her about them, commenting that the city skyline was far better. The memory made her smile; she missed him dearly, and she couldn't help but wonder if he missed her as well.

A knock came at her bedroom door, and it slowly opened to reveal Todd, who was carrying a small tray. Visiting hours had just ended at the hospital, and father and daughter were forced to leave Katie alone for the night. "I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I could be better." Lindsay admitted. Todd nodded and set the platter down on the quilt that covered his daughter's bed. Lindsay glanced at it briefly; a tall glass of milk and three homemade chocolate chip cookies. Her stomach rumbled at the classic combination, but Lindsay was not in the mood to eat.

Stealing a glance outside her window, Todd nodded again before speaking. "I brought some of Mom's cookies for you, thought you would maybe want a little somethin' before going to bed. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Walking over to her, he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her temple, wrapping his arms around her shoulders for a brief second before releasing his hold and retreating to the door.

He had almost disappeared when Lindsay turned her head towards him. "Night, Dad. Thanks for the cookies."

Todd's head poked out from the almost-closed door, a smile drifting across his aged features. "Night, kiddo."

When the sounds of his footsteps had ceased, Lindsay shifted her gaze back up to the night sky. The uncharted vaults stared back at her in the form of countless gleaming jewels. She knew her friends were up there; Katie had once told her that all the good people who had died were lifted up to the heavens, where their spirits transformed into stars that shone their honour down upon the world. With a sense of simultaneous pride and sorrow, Lindsay knew her mother would soon join them. Rising from her spot, she lifted the platter from her bed and set it down on the desk near the window. While she appreciated the kind gesture, she did not even attempt to reach for a cookie. The memories were too strong; she and Katie would often spend summer afternoons baking the delicious treat for friends and family. Her mother was renowned as an excellent cook, and was especially known for her scrumptious cookies. Everyone was partial to them, and in the past she had sent over several batches to Lindsay in New York. Being quite fond of food, Danny was always appreciative of this.

He entered her mind again as she slipped into the pajamas that she had packed. Throwing back the quilt and covers, she slid into her childhood bed and stared up at the ceiling. Within seconds a tear dribbled down the corner of her eye and splattered onto the pillow. The bed felt so empty; she was used to a dip on the left side and a pair of strong but tender arms around her, pulling her in against a warm chest where a gentle heartbeat would lull her into peacefulness.

Lindsay shivered, despite having a quilt and several covers wrapped around her neck, and allowed unchecked tears to form rivulets on her face. Closing her eyes, she patiently waited for sleep to arrive, not bothering to wipe away the drops that fell from her lids.

In opposite ends of the country, two people, lost in their own thoughts, struggled to find slumber.

* * *

A/N: DL rocks my socks :) 


	4. Warmth

A/N: I have decided to resurrect this story and finish it. As a refresher...Lindsay's mother is dying, so Lindsay travels back to Bozeman to be with her, all the while trying to sort out the distance she has with her father. It's loosely based on my own experience of losing a family member. Since I started this story a little while after _Child's Play_, for the sake of it all, The Episode That Shall Not Be Named never occurred. Danny went to Lindsay for support (which is the way it should have been). Reviews are always appreciated. Any question, feel free to drop me a PM. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Warmth**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Lindsay gingerly opened her eyes, slumber slowly beginning to escape. It was a beautiful spring morning; the sun had not long started its ascent into the eternal sky, which was filled with magnificent hues of red, orange, and yellow. The young woman moaned as she lay on her side, hair splayed out in all directions on the pillow. For a second she forgot where she was and turned over onto her back, expecting to feel soft lips on her temple. The realization struck her hard, and she gazed longingly at the empty side of the bed. Though she had asked Danny to stay in New York, she found herself wishing he was there, wrapping her in his embrace and protecting her from the world. From her current vantage point, it looked rather cruel.

The last week had been harrowing to say the least. Katie was constantly receiving treatment for the cancer, which was relentlessly destroying her body. Though she looked ill, Mrs. Monroe was strong in spirit. Lindsay was at the hospital often, spending hours with her mother and catching up on the bygone years. The hot subject was Lindsay's life in New York with the team, and Katie was very curious to hear more about Danny. They had met at her daughter's trial against the murderer of her childhood friends, and she had immediately approved of him. Lindsay related tales of him to her mother, who listened patiently with a twinkle in her grey eyes. Todd was often there as well, though he would leave the room and allow his wife and daughter some time to themselves. The situation had not improved much; Lindsay and Todd were still far apart, a fact that bothered them both immensely. Katie had spoken to them individually about patching things up; it was one of her last wishes to see her husband and child revert back to the way they used to be.

Smiling briefly, Lindsay closed her eyes and thought of a happier memory, one that had occurred the previous night.

FLASHBACK  
_Wrapping a towel around her dripping hair, Lindsay stubbed her toe as she almost tripped over a table. Biting her bottom lip, she stifled a cry as she picked up the ringing phone, panting slightly. "Hello?"_

_"Whoa Montana, you alright there? It sounds like you just ran a marathon."_

_ She perked up at the voice. "Danny."_

_ He smiled on the other end of the line. "Hey kiddo. How are you holding up over there?"_

_ "I could be better," she admitted. "Today wasn't the greatest. What about you?"_

_ "Just your everyday case. Some whack job decided to murder his wife and stash her body in a hockey bag. Y'know, the normal stuff."_

_"Sounds fascinating." _

_He suddenly changed the subject."You know that song we dance to?"_

_She chuckled softly. "We dance to a lot of songs, Danny."_

_"I heard it on the radio today coming home from work. It reminded me of you, of us. How we always dance along to it. Such a beautiful song."_

_"Colour me curious. Which one was it?"_

_"Well now Monroe, you'll just have to wait an' see." Danny's tone suddenly became very lonely. "I miss you, Montana. Remember that I'm just a phone call away. I love you."_

_ Lindsay's eyes glazed over, and she sat down on the couch in an effort to calm herself. In truth she wanted him there, just like he was during the trial when he unexpectedly showed up in the courtroom. She remembered that moment like it was five minutes old; it was the most wondrous feeling she had ever experienced. His unspoken support was all she needed to forever lock Katums away. _

_ "I love and miss you too." A few tears dribbled down her cheeks._

_ Danny, knowing she was crying, feverishly wished he could reach through the phone and hold her. "Take it easy sweetheart. Your mom's tough. She has the same courage you do. Goodnight babe. You're always in my heart."_

_"And you're always in mine," Lindsay tried to keep a brave face. "Goodnight Danny."_

_"'Night, love."_  
END FLASHBACK

The rays that shafted through the window pooled onto Lindsay's serene features, something they did almost every morning. Danny often commented that they were attempting to steal some of her good looks, but it was always feeble because "no one could ever take away your simple beauty."

There was no point in moping around all day; what good would that do? Rising from the bed, Lindsay grabbed a random shirt and pair of capris from her suitcase, fixing her hair a bit before heading downstairs. _Perhaps a stroll in the park will clear my thoughts_.

* * *

He felt the same rush of emotions as the first time. Uncertainty was the initial reaction before determination and hope quickly set in. He was willing to travel across the entire world just to know she was okay. The plane lurched slightly, and he gripped the arm rests a little tighter. He had never been fond of flying, preferring to keep his feet on the ground where it was safe. These spur-of-the-moment things were becoming quite familiar to him.

Peering out the window at the brilliant scene that unfolded before him, he closed his eyes and envisioned her lying in bed, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath as slumber lifted her up to the floating citadel. Sometimes he would meet her and they would soar off into the unknown. He had dreamt of her several times since her departure, each one more vibrant than the last. All were forever burned in his memory like a red-hot iron. God he missed her.

"Daydreaming about someone?"

The sudden question snapped him out of his reverie, and he turned his cobalt gaze to the man sitting next to him. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't mean to be nosy, but you looked like you were thinking about someone." He was a sturdy-looking fellow about the same age, sporting big brown eyes – identical to hers – and clad in a simple light green shirt and pants. A ring rested comfortably on his finger.

"I think about her a lot."

He flashed a brief smile. "I had the same problem before I got married. Still do, actually. Funny how that works, eh? They always manage to stay in your mind no matter where you go."

"How long?"

"About a year."

He paused. "Were you scared?"

It was an interesting question, but the man answered it with complete honesty. "I was terrified; I didn't know what I was pulling myself into. But the tears and laughter were worth it," he chuckled as if recalling a humourous incident. "I'm a bit surprised she actually said yes. I was kinda the bad boy, y'know? Never imagined that any girl would want me. But once you realize she's the one, that feeling completely vanishes."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Her and I, we didn't exactly get off to the best start. I guess my teasing of her roots had something to do with it. She smacked me once for it, and between you an' me, it hurt. She also carries a wicked pocket knife, though she hasn't used it in a while."

"Do you love her?"

His reply came almost instinctively. "More than I can ever know."

The man winked cheerily. "Then there's nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

The mouth-watering aroma of eggs and bacon filled the kitchen as Todd Monroe prepared his breakfast. He had always been an early riser, but lately sleep did not come easy for him. His wife's sickness and the distance between he and his daughter had taken over his thoughts, and he found himself up and about during the night, unable to rest. He knew where Lindsay had gone to from the note she had left on the counter, deciding to let her be for a while rather than pursue the matter. After all, she had gone to her favourite place.

A knock came at the front door, and Todd quickly turned off the stove burners before seemingly gliding over to answer it. He swung open the door and stared at the other man curiously. "It's you."

"Hi Mr. Monroe. Is Lindsay here?"

He shook his head. "No, she's gone down to Bluevale Park. I can take you there if you want."

"It's alright, I know where it is. Thanks."

Todd broke the awkward silence that followed. "Seems like no matter where she goes, there you are."

"She was there for me in my time of need," he did not feel like speaking of the tragic death that had nearly consumed him. "Now I have to be there for her. I'll come back as many times as it takes, so long as I know your daughter is safe."

"You're a good man. Katie will be proud."

"How is she?" He cursed inwardly for asking such a heart-wrenching question.

Todd smiled half-heartedly. "She's still holding out. She's tough, like Lindsay. Go now and find her. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

He nodded gratefully and turned on his heels, striding down the porch steps, down the small path, and closing the gate behind him.

"Hey," Todd called out, causing the other man to look over his shoulder. "Thanks for coming."

* * *

Bluevale Park was a popular attraction for families in Bozeman, as well as any tourists who happened to drop by. It was almost like a miniature version of Central Park, with several ponds and a medium-sized lake near the centre that was surrounded by giant and blooming willow trees. This was Lindsay's favourite spot; she loved to sit on the cool grass with her back against one of the massive willow trunks, staring out into the water and watching the reeds sway back and forth in gentle harmony. The serenity of it all was glorious, and as a young child she would often come down here with her mother and walk the many paths along the gardens that held wondrous flowers of every colour and species. After the tragic death of her friends, Lindsay found herself coming here almost every day. It was a place where you could let go of all your troubles and escape from the horrors of the outside world. Here, in the solace of the trees, you were in your own world.

He watched her from a distance, marveling at the sheer beauty of his surroundings. He had been here once before, but it still managed to take his breath away. The peaceful atmosphere was enough to send one into a lull. Now he knew why this place was so special to her.

Lindsay was completely oblivious to everything. Her eyes were closed as her head rested against the trunk, legs bent at the knees and pulled tight to her body. As he approached, he could tell she wasn't sleeping, and he bent down to examine her. She looked like an angel, lying there so peacefully, and for a second he wished the moment would last forever.

She must have sensed his presence, because her eyelids fluttered open and she titled her head in his direction. She blinked several times before speaking in a slightly raspy voice. "Danny?"

He saw that she had been crying, for the whites of her eyes were stained red. Sitting down beside her, Danny allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Mornin' Montana."

God how she missed that luscious accent of his. Lindsay reached up and touched his face, like he was from a dream, and repeated his name. "Danny?"

He shivered at the skin-to-skin contact, something he had dearly missed the last several weeks. "I'm here."

She sat up, studying him intently as if to make sure he was real. Her hands continued to roam his face, softly washing over his cheeks and lips before moving down to his chest. His muscles underneath his shirt reacted from her touch. Danny remained perfectly still throughout, never once taking his eyes off hers.

"It's really you. You're back." Her voice was overflowing with wonder.

Danny rubbed her cheek with the side of his index finger. "What, you think I wouldn't come back? I already flew out here once; it was only a matter of time before I did it again."

Lindsay's hand flew up and clasped his, pressing it against her cheek and savouring his warm touch. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your dad told me."

She immediately became alert. "My father? What did he say to you?"

"Relax Montana, it wasn't anything serious. He just said you were here, that's all." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before changing the subject. "This is a very beautiful place. Much quieter than Central Park, that's for sure."

They sat, staring at each other, each one emerged in their own thoughts. Leaning in, Danny captured her lips in a kiss that immediately consumed them both. Though it was a gentle kiss, Lindsay could feel the passion and love that had been bottled up in him for the past few weeks. They drank in each other's taste, forcing themselves not to get too greedy. There would be time for that later. After they had broken apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "Why don't we stay here for a while? It'll seem like a sin if we move from such peace."

Lindsay could not agree more; it was like they were in a little corner of heaven. Chills ran down her spine like a lightning bolt as Danny, who was now the one leaning against the tree, pulled her in close, wrapping his muscular arms around her stomach and letting her rest her back on his chest. His heartbeat echoed in her mind like a soft bell tolling over the lake that stretched out before them. Dawn was already several hours old, and some Bozeman inhabitants were seen running the paths or walking their pets near the water, taking advantage of the beautiful morning.

After what seemed to be an eternity later, Lindsay half-twisted in his embrace and prodded him gently in the chest. "There's something I want to show you. I think you'll like it."

Danny's sparkling blue eyes were full of compassion as he flashed his gorgeous smile. "Lead the way, Montana."

* * *

She led him to the middle of the park, where a stone path brought them into a big clearing. Danny was taken aback by the simple yet elegant scene that greeted him. A large concrete fountain rested comfortably in the middle of the clearing, three sculptures underneath the single raised basin sprouting water into the bigger pool that was rooted into the ground. The stone figures were three identical birds with their wings extended, strategically placed so that the wingtips of each touched those of the adjacent bird. A single jet at the top of the fountain shot water high into the air before the droplets cascaded down into the pool. To add to its beauty, four stone angels, all of whom faced inward, had been placed around the fountain at the North, South, East, and West points. Danny read out loud the raised plaque that stood at the front of the fountain. He had never seen more beautiful words in all his life.

_The Fountain of Hope_

_It is said that the Phoenix, also known as the Firebird, incinerated itself in its nest. From its ashes a new bird would rise and live as long as its predecessor. Legends say that it was immortal. The three sculptures before you are Firebirds. This is the Fountain of Hope, a structure that stands as a symbol for those who have passed on. Their spirit is immortal, an everlasting star shining its honour down upon us. May the four angels surrounding this fountain bring you solace and comfort. _

"My mom first brought me to this fountain when I was a child," Lindsay explained when he was finished. "I lost my grandmother when I was only four. Death didn't really make much sense to me then, so my mother showed me this place."

Danny looked at her in admiration. The serenity of it all combined with her current situation had her on the brink of tears. He watched as a drop formed a tiny rivulet on her cheek, and he chased it away with the single brush of a finger.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before managing a dry chuckle. "I'm not being very brave about all this."

Without the slightest hesitation he took her into his arms, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her. "Sweetheart, in times like this it's difficult to find courage. But that doesn't mean you're not brave. I know you want to help your mother, and you can. Maybe you can't cure her, but you can certainly be there for her. She needs you right now more than ever. So does your father."

They stood there in silence, listening to the fountain. There was almost an air of mystery surrounding it, this magnificent structure in such beautiful surroundings. After a few minutes they departed to explore the rest of the area.

The smiles on the faces of the four angels seemed to be brighter as their eyes followed the young couple, holding hands as they strode down the stone pathway.

* * *

The day had passed by rather quickly, and evening now settled over Bozeman. Danny and Lindsay had spent the remainder of the morning touring the park before heading to the hospital for a few hours in the afternoon. Katie was delighted to see Danny, and although she was weak she was able to give him a big hug and kiss. She adored him, and her mother's instincts told her he was the perfect man for her daughter. Todd was there too, and he stayed in the room while Danny and Lindsay told of their life in New York, all the while holding his wife's frail hand. The words of his daughter and the man she so dearly loved brought a bit of joy to the solemn atmosphere. When suppertime came, Danny headed out to get some food for them whilst Katie struggled to eat the hospital meal. As the weeks passed she had grown more fragile, and Lindsay would force herself not to weep, although it hadn't always been successful. Being the loving mother that she was, Katie would wipe away her daughter's tears and hold her, whispering supportive words in her ear. Lindsay felt like a tiny infant being cradled in her mother's arms, sheltering her from the rest of the world. She instinctively felt safe with her.

* * *

Dusk had turned to dark, and Danny and Lindsay were settling in for their first night together since being reunited. It had not been a pleasant visit to the hospital, and it was becoming frighteningly clear that Katie would not last much longer. Lindsay hated seeing her mother so weak, and she felt totally useless. Here she was all healthy, and her own mother was lying in some hospital bed, fighting a losing battle against an unseen and ruthless enemy. She was terrified of losing her; no matter how much they both aged, they would always be mother and daughter.

Danny did his best to comfort her. Sliding into the bed, he lay on his side so they were facing each other, hands clasped tightly on the pillows. Unchecked tears streamed down her face, and he merely wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. They lay in silence for a while before she finally spoke.

"How can you think I'm brave when all I've done today is cry?"

"How can you think you're _not_ brave? Lindsay," she knew he was being serious, for he only spoke her given name when he meant business. "Just because you've gone through this before doesn't make it any easier. You being a CSI doesn't make it any easier. Death is never simple; it's a complex subject. You can't be so hard on yourself, because it won't make the situation any better. You say you're not brave? What about that time you offered to go in undercover and face that jewel thief? You nearly got yourself killed. If that isn't bravery, then I don't know what is."

She remained silent, and he pressed his lips on her forehead. "You need to get some sleep. It's been a long day for you."

"What about you? You've got to be exhausted."

He chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about me. You jus' get some rest. I'll watch over you."

She closed her eyes, but opened them a second later. "Danny?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, pulling her in close and marveling at the way their bodies molded so perfectly together. It was as if they were simply made for each other. Within a few minutes Lindsay was fully asleep. Danny soon followed, and like in dreams past their spirits met at the citadel and were swiftly whisked away to some far-off paradise.

* * *


	5. Freedom

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and many apologizes for the late update. RL took over for a while there. This is the second-last chapter, and there will be a short epilogue. This specific chapter is full of angst and, like the story, is based on my own experience of losing a family member. As a reminder, this takes place as if Danny went to Lindsay for support after Ruben's death. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Freedom**

_"It's your fault!"_

_"You made her ill! Now she will die because of you!"_

Heart in throat, Lindsay ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see the two specters edging closer, floating through the air as they pointed accusing fingers at her. Large hoods shrouded their faces in darkness.

Lindsay had no idea where she was going, but she was determined to rid herself of their mocking tones, which rang through her skull like furious bells. Tears blinded her vision, and her legs soon turned to jelly. Suddenly she was at a dead end, and she whirled around to face the two figures who were still following her.

She pleaded with them. "What do you want from me?"

One of the robed beings spoke in a derisive voice. _"You are responsible for her sickness, just like you were responsible for the death of your friends."_

Lindsay shook her head. "No, that was an accident."

_"You've brought nothing but death to those around you. It's your fault she's dying!" _From beneath the other's hood, a contemptuous sneer played across their lips. Both took a threatening step forward, and Lindsay found herself huddled against the wall, covering her face with her hands.

"NO!!"

* * *

Lindsay's eyes shot open. She sat bolt upright in bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat and breathing heavily. Her sudden movement woke Danny immediately, and his face became a mask of worry. "Montana?"

A violent shudder ran through the young woman, and ragged sobs rose in her throat. She could still see the vision, the spirits chasing her, mocking her. Danny wasted no time in pulling her into his arms, slowly rocking back and forth and rubbing her head. The solace his embrace provided soon chased away the demons, and eventually Lindsay's cries were diminished to only a few tears staining her cheeks. Clenched fists against his chest, she shut her eyes tight and nearly crumbled like a fragile autumn leaf.

"It's alright, I have you." Danny's gentle reassurance calmed her heart, and he pulled back just enough to get a glimpse of her face. "Talk t'me Montana. What happened?"

She caught his piercing eyes glinting in the moonlight. "I can't do this, Danny."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't be brave. Maybe I was when my friends died, but I'm not now. Every day we see parents who have lost their children and vice versa, and I'm terrified of that." She paused and stared at him intently. "How did you deal with the pain?"

He sighed lightly, a faraway look in his gaze. "To be honest, sometimes I don't know how I did it. If it wasn't for you-"

She cut him off by shaking her head. "No. How did you find comfort in yourself?"

His eyes fell upon hers. Beyond those chocolate orbs, beyond all the heartache and suffering she had gone through, lay a hidden flame of courage and beauty. They had both lost a loved one – she her friends, and him Louie and Ruben respectively – and he knew this fact strengthened the already special bond between them. "I talked t'God, visited the church every now an' then. I constantly searched for answers on why Ruben was taken at such a tender age. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, and there's nothin' you can do to stop it. Eventually I found comfort in the fact that he was in a place far better than this world could ever be. But I couldn't stay mad at God for takin' him, because He led me to you. He led us to each other."

Lindsay remained silent. Touching her chin lightly with his thumb, Danny offered her a smile and gestured for her to lie back down. She complied, and without a word his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him so their foreheads touched. Despite all the cruelty in the world, she felt protected in his embrace. Her neck rested on his right arm, which was draped over her shoulder. His fingers ran lightly through her hair, making her shiver from his touch.

"Go back t'sleep, love," Danny whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you."

Lindsay was so comfortable and at peace that she had already started to drift off. Her breathing was now back to normal, and for several minutes Danny watched her. She looked exactly like the way he had found her in the park the previous morning: a sleeping angel. Smiling to himself, he kissed the tip of her nose before closing his eyes.

Both slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Shortly after nine o'clock, Danny awoke to the aroma of eggs and bacon, which had drifted into the bedroom from downstairs. Stifling a yawn, he stretched his powerful legs carefully as to not disturb Lindsay, who was literally glued to him. Not that he was complaining; he loved the feeling of being next to her. Her chest rose and fell softly, and he decided to let her sleep for as long as possible. Something told him the day was not going to be a good one. He planted a kiss on her forehead before expertly sliding from the bed and throwing on his shirt, which lay crumbled on the floor beside the nightstand. He made for the door, pausing briefly to look at his sleeping girlfriend before heading downstairs.

"Mornin' Danny." Upon entering the kitchen, he was greeted by a slightly rough-looking Todd Monroe. It was painfully clear his wife's sickness had affected him: bags hung under his eyes, and he was a bit unshaven.

"Mornin' sir."

The older man expertly flipped an egg in the pan, giving him a sideways glance. "Want some pepper on your egg?"

"Sure."

"How'd you two sleep?"

"Alright." The poor man had enough on his mind; Danny was not prepared to speak of Lindsay's nightmare.

"My famous eggs and bacon," Todd said as he plated the food, adding two big slices of orange and cantaloupe to finish it off. "Turkey bacon. They say it's good for you."

The meal looked delicious, and it tasted even better. They ate in silence for a while before the elder broke it. "She alright?"

Danny swallowed his gulp of orange juice before replying, "I think that's somethin' you should ask her.

"It's not that easy. We're two different people."

Danny put his fork down, staring at him levelly. "You couldn't find two more different people than Lindsay an' I. We've had our quarrels, but in the end, love always wins. The bond between a child and their parents is a strong one, perhaps even stronger than that between two lovers."

"I guess I never wanted her to grow up. I was so scared of losing her, of drifting away from my only child. Now I've lost both my daughter and wife."

"You can never really lose them," Danny's tone was gentle. "They'll always be there."

Todd looked at him curiously. "You are wise for your age."

"I know what it's like t'lose someone you love."

Silence again, then Todd spoke. "My troubles are not yours; you shouldn't have to sit here and listen to me complain. I think it's best if Lindsay gets outside again. This house holds too many memories for her."

"What about you?"

He half-smiled at the obvious concern in Danny's tone. "Don't worry about this old man. You jus' take care of my daughter for me. I'll talk with her later."

Danny stood up, magnificent eyes reflecting the sunlight that filtered into the kitchen. He bowed his head slightly in respect for the elder before heading upstairs. Sighing, Todd pushed his plate away and rested his head on the table. He had no idea what lay ahead for him.

* * *

Shifting slightly, Lindsay felt someone watching her. Her eyelids flickered open and she half-turned to see Danny propped up on one elbow, gaze fixated on her and a light smile playing on his lips. "Hey beautiful."

She yawned and returned the smile. "Hey yourself."

He pushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen from behind her ear, intentionally grazing his fingertips along her jawline. "Any more nightmares?"

She shook her head. "You're getting rather good at chasing them away."

He chuckled softly and leaned his forehead against hers. "I said I'd protect you. I made good my promise, didn't I?"

She pressed her lips to his. It was meant to be a quick "good morning" kiss, but this was Danny Messer she was kissing – with the exception of work, their kisses were never brief. Tongues dancing for dominance, he ran a hand down her back as hers snaked through his spiky hair, which had not been brushed since the previous day. Secretly she loved his hair like that – it made his rugged look even sexier.

Eventually they had to break apart for oxygen. Greedily sucking in air, they lay in silence in one another's arms. In an odd way, Lindsay was glad Danny had followed her. Besides the obvious reason that she loved him, he radiated security and comfort, and his presence kept her thoughts distracted. She had found herself constantly thinking about Katie, but with Danny at her side she was able to have other things on her mind besides her dying mother.

"Listen," he whispered in her ear, hot breath washing over her neck and making her shiver. "Why don't we take a walk around the town today? It's not good if you stay cooped up here."

"Could we stop by the hospital first?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course."

* * *

About two hours later, Danny and Lindsay arrived at the hospital. Todd was already there, having left shortly after breakfast. Both he and his wife were weary, but the latter's gaunt face and thin body made her look like a skeleton with skin. Lindsay's knees nearly buckled at the sight of her mother, but Danny was right there to clasp her hand.

She stood beside Todd and attempted a smile. "Hi Mom."

"Lindsay, my darling." Katie's voice held a slight rasp to it. "How are you?"

"That's not important. It's you we're concerned about."

"There's still some life in me yet." The ill woman chuckled dryly and turned her grey eyes to Danny. "Blessed are us to have such a handsome fellow in our presence. My husband tells me you have been taking good care of our daughter."

The young man lowered his head. "I vowed that I would take greater care of her life than I would my own."

Lindsay squeezed his hand, and Katie smiled weakly. "I will sleep in peace knowing you have brought happiness to my daughter's life. You should go now; it's not fitting for two beauties such as yourselves to be in a solemn place like this."

Lindsay hesitated. She was afraid to leave lest something happen. Sensing her daughter's nervousness, Katie held out a lanky hand. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll be fine."

The younger woman slipped her hand into that of her mother's, gently closing her fingers around her palm. "I love you."

Wisdom swirled in the depths of Katie's eyes. "Families are God's gift to you, as you are to them."

* * *

It was a bit warmer than usual, but another glorious spring day had fallen upon Bozeman. Danny and Lindsay spent the remainder of the morning and part of the afternoon touring the town, visiting different stores here and sampling food there. At one point they stopped by a floral shop, and Danny purchased a single white daisy that looked like it had just been picked. The flower was a special symbol for them, and Lindsay blushed visibly as he kissed one of the delicate petals and presented it to her.

"A flower for you, my love."

The young woman smiled as she smelled the plant. Danny offered her his hand, and she willingly accepted.

"A pretty flow'r fer a pretty lass."

They turned their heads to see the florist flash them a toothy grin. An older female, she sported wiry grey hair and a beautiful Irish accent. She nodded to Lindsay before shifting her mysterious green eyes to Danny. "You take care o' that lass, young feller. That 'un is a keeper, I kin tell."

Danny winked cheerily at the woman and squeezed Lindsay's hand. "I plan to."

* * *

Bluevale Park was alive with the fresh scent of spring. Bees hummed through the air in search for sweet nectar, and baby robins screeched in their nests as they begged for food from their tireless parents. Though they had just visited the park the previous day, Danny and Lindsay enjoyed the peaceful surroundings. The beauty made them temporarily forget their troubles as they strolled down the many paths hand-in-hand, Lindsay often explaining various points of history about the area. She was a history nut, and Danny secretly loved listening to her tidbits of information. At least it kept her mind off other things.

A little ways from the Fountain of Hope was a small splash park consisting of two pads suitable for young children. Several were splashing about whilst others were content with sitting in the very shallow pool. Danny and Lindsay took a seat on one of the metal benches surrounding the circular area, the former draping an arm over the back of the bench and onto the latter's shoulder. The children seemed to accept their company as they giggled and chased one another around the pool.

Lindsay simultaneously felt sorry for them and admired their inquisitive nature. "They have no idea all the hate and cruelty that goes on in the world. To them it's just a massive playground."

Danny's voice was hushed with wonder. "The innocence of a child is a beautiful yet tragic thing."

She peered around at the youngsters clearly having a blast in the water, focusing her eyes on a girl who couldn't have been more than two years old. Her mother, a tall and slender woman, was bent down beside the infant, very gently splashing water around in the smaller pool that adjacent to the larger pad. The girl seemed hesitant at first to dip her foot in the water, but upon seeing her mother dunk her hand under the surface, she decided to give it a try. A chubby toe disappeared before springing back up swiftly, and the child clapped her hands together, giggling joyfully. Lindsay smiled, but felt a wave of depression sweep over her; her mother would never get to know her grandchildren.

They sat there for a quite a while, basking in the glow of the Montana sun, her head on his shoulder. Both were in the midst of their own reveries when something vibrated in Lindsay's jean pocket. A familiar tune rang out, and her heart plummeted to the ground. She fished around before pulling out her cell phone, the hilarious picture of a goofy-smiling Danny greeting her now somber eyes. They had been joking around in the lab at the time it was snapped, and Lindsay loved to tease him about it. This time, however, there was no bantering to be done.

She read the I.D. that flashed across the screen: Dad. Gulping nervously, she lifted the device to her ear and spoke in a reedy voice. "Hello?"

_"Lindsay, you need to come to the hospital right away. Don't ask; just get a cab now."_

Disregarding his words, she uttered a single question. "Mom?"

Her father's tone told her the situation was grim. _"She's alive, but she's slipped into a coma. Get over here as quickly as possible." _

A soft click, and the line went dead. The phone slipped from Lindsay's palm and landed on her lap as the horrible realization struck her. Knowing what was going on, Danny stood up from the bench without a word, grasping her hand and leading her away.

The infant whom Lindsay had been watching followed them with her luminous blue eyes, the corners of her lips pulling up in the faintest of smiles.

* * *

Literally throwing herself to the side of the bed, Lindsay clutched her mother's hand and stared at her face. Katie's breathing was steady, though sometimes it took her a few extra seconds to exhale. She was hooked up to more machines that monitored her heartbeat, but that would do no good. Katie was in a coma from which she would not awaken.

Todd provided a bit of good news that everyone hoped was true. "The doctor says she can still hear us, but she can't answer. She'll slip away when she's ready."

Feebly attempting to hold back tears, Lindsay stroked the back of her mother's hand. "Hi Mommy. It's your little girl. Daddy and Danny are here too. We're all here and we all love you. You can go whenever you want to. It's okay; we won't be mad."

With the exception of Katie's breathing, all was silent in the room. The three huddled around the bed, surrounding the dying woman and hoping that she was sleeping as peaceful as she looked.

* * *

Midnight had long past when Lindsay's body told her it needed sleep. The stressful evening had taken a toll on her, and she literally dragged herself into a small room with a beige leather couch. She was unsure of Danny's whereabouts but knew her father was in Katie's room.

Lindsay threw herself onto the couch, rested her head on the arm, and closed her eyes. Her heart was heavy inside her chest, and it ached every time she thought of her mother and the fact that she would never awaken. The situation was slowly drawing to an end.

The door creaked open softly, and Todd's head appeared. "I thought you would be in here."

Lindsay said nothing as her father closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her. There was an awkward silence before he cleared his throat and spoke. "It pains me to see us like this, Lindsay. We used to be so close. Do you remember all those times you rode on my shoulders?"

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she recalled some long-ago memory. "You would lift me up so I could see the fireworks at the country fair."

"All those times you beat me at the throwing games?"

Lindsay could not hide a chuckle. "You let me win those."

The trip down memory lane was a joyous one, but neither could deny the sorrow it brought. Lindsay shifted nervously in her seat. "How is Mom doing?"

A mournful sigh escaped through Todd's lips. "The doctor says she most likely won't survive the night. There's nothing more they can do except let her go on her own."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. All the petty arguments we had when I was younger, ignoring your calls and e-mails..." Lindsay's eyes glazed over as she broke down, burying her face in her hands.

Fatherly instincts taking over, Todd wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in. "Remove your hands so I can see you."

She obeyed, and he used the pad of his thumb to dry her tears. "You've grown up so fast, Lindsay. One minute you were a babe, the next you're a young woman who has found love and a new life in New York. I'm so proud of you; I always have been. I just didn't know how to express it. We'll get through this, I promise."

"I'm going to miss her."

Todd closed his eyes as he held his daughter close to him. "So will I."

* * *

Some time after their talk, Todd returned to his wife's side. Lindsay stayed with him for a few minutes before heading back to the small room. Both had spoken to Katie in private, who made no reply as she continued to slip deeper into her coma. Danny had been sitting patiently in the waiting room not far from where Katie lay. He knew father and daughter had had a meaningful chat, and was glad to see them exit the room hand-in-hand. The fact that they had not been getting along had disturbed Lindsay greatly, but now things seemed to be in order.

Very carefully opening the door, he peered into the room and immediately felt his heart swell at the sight his eyes fell upon. She was curled up on the couch, knees almost tucked up to her chin and arms wrapped tightly around them. Tiny drops on the couch left evidence of shed tears. Her eyes were closed, and she choked out quiet sobs in between several gasps of air.

Silently he strode over and bent down to her level. Sensing a presence, her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself staring into twin glittering irises. He pushed back several strands of her hair, smiling softly before pressing his lips to hers for a few seconds. She then shifted so he could climb in behind her on the couch. No words were spoken as he encased her in his muscular arms, planting another gentle kiss on her temple. They allowed their warmth to flow through each other, and he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She suddenly flipped over so they were face-to-face and ran her fingertips over his rough stubble. He shivered slightly from her touch. Her hand moved down to his chest, where it hovered over his heart before finally resting on it.

Lowering her head slightly, she inhaled his scent and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for slumber to arrive.

* * *

She stood on the edge of a vast wheatfield, the golden stalks stretching out for seemingly endless miles and the rays of the Montana sun dancing playfully across her cheeks. The peacefulness of her surroundings caused the young woman to momentarily forget her current worries, and a smile crept over her lips as a gentle breeze whispered through her hair, almost like a pair of light fingers running through the strands. She closed her eyes and allowed the wind to carry her away, lifting her up over the country sky and into the heavens. She felt as if she weighed an ounce.

"Lindsay, my child."

The familiar voice spoke as her feet touched something, and she opened her eyes to find herself standing on a cloud staring at a pair of massive gates. In front of the gates, encased in a white aura, was Katie.

Although her mother's presence was comforting, the serenity Lindsay had just felt shattered into tiny pieces. Her eyes immediately began to water. "Mom?"

Katie smiled, reaching out and wiping away a falling drop on her daughter's cheek. Her face had a healthy glow to it, and her beautiful hair had returned. "It's time for me to go now."

Unchecked tears poured down Lindsay's face, and she whimpered like a helpless infant. "Please, I don't want you to leave."

"Take good care of your father for me, and hold onto Danny. I know you have it in you to be strong, Lindsay. I'll always be here beside you, no matter what path life takes you down. You will always be my baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. I always will." The two embraced, and Lindsay felt her mother slipping away from her grasp. As Katie drew back into the now-open gates, she blew her daughter a kiss and recited a poem that she had often sung to Lindsay when she was a newborn. The beautiful song caused Lindsay's veins to fill with ecstasy, and for a split second it seemed like she was a child again, sleeping soundly in her cradle whilst her mother watched over her from above.

_"Close your weary eyes, babe,_  
_Sleep beckons for you now,_  
_Follow the breeze and fly with the birds,_  
_Let your dreams take you there._  
_Fear neither evil nor strife,_  
_I am watching over, a guardian spirit,_  
_For all of time._  
_I will protect you from harm, little one._  
_Go with your heart, roam many a path,_  
_Back to the place you call home._  
_Lay your head down, child,_  
_The fire crackles and warms your heart,_  
_Peace you will find here."_

Lindsay felt someone gently shaking her awake. Her eyelids slowly lifted, pupils narrowing as they focused on the person standing over her. Instinctively she knew something had happened. "Daddy?"

She could tell he had been crying, for the whites of his eyes were stained red. Offering her a loving smile, he held out his hand – which she willingly accepted – and spoke in a tone much like that of a protective father watching over his beloved child. "Come with me."

* * *

Katie looked for all the word like an angel, lying peacefully in the hospital bed, head slightly titled to one side. A small smile was frozen on her lips, and she was no longer breathing. Danny hung back as Todd comforted his daughter, no one speaking as they watched her. Silent tears were shed, and Danny stole a glance at Lindsay. She was snuggled in her father's arm, weeping softly. Todd had long given up fighting back his tears, and he ignored the rivulets that formed on his cheeks. All three continued to stand over Katie as each one became lost in their own memories. Dawn was fairly young, and the sun began to break through the clouds that had gathered over the quaint town. Somewhere nearby, presumably on the tree right outside the window, a bird chirped and sang a quick tune before flying off.

It was Lindsay who broke the silence several minutes later. "She looks so at ease."

"We'll let her rest here for a little while," Todd whispered. "I'll go and talk to some doctors, see what we can do. Lindsay, watch your mother for me."

The young woman nodded sullenly. "I will."

Danny gave the elder a comforting pat on the shoulder as he passed. Todd said nothing, only smiling briefly before exiting the room. Lindsay shifted closer to the bed, grasping her mother's hand and running a thumb over her skin. "I can't believe she's gone."

He instinctively came to her side, wrapping his arms around her stomach and letting her back rest against his chest. He kissed her temple, his gaze fixed on Katie. "She's gone to a place where pain and suffering do not exist."

"I spent so much time preparing for this day, but now that it's here I don't know how to react." She seemed old now, her usually bright features replaced with a gray hue.

Danny tightened his hold on her slightly. "No one can ever truly prepare for something like this, Montana."

Lindsay sniffed. "I wish she didn't have to leave. Our children would have loved her."

He brushed away a stray tear from her face with the pad of his thumb. "When they're old enough, we'll tell them all about their grandmother and what a wonderful person she was."

It was then that Todd returned to the room. He too looked somnolent. "We can have some more time with her. I'll work out the funeral arrangements later"

Together with Lindsay, Danny and Todd held Katie tightly, united in their grief at the passing of a loving wife and mother who had fought a brave battle.

* * *

A single ray of sunlight filtered in through the window, pooling onto the sheets and encasing Katie in a glorious aura. Lindsay's mind instantly flew back to her dream, and she smiled to herself. She would never forget the vision for as long as she lived.

Stealing up behind her, Todd wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her hair. The young woman immediately felt his warmth course through her veins. A tear dribbled down her cheek and splattered onto the back of his hand.

"Come now my child," he whispered to her softly. "We must leave her to rest. Let her share the long sleep with your grandmother."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right. It was time that Katie slept peacefully. Bending down, she placed a light kiss to her mother's cold forehead. Home, that ever-familiar scent, swept over her. "Goodbye, Mom. I love you."

Giving one final longing glance at the person who had brought her into the world, Lindsay allowed her father to lead her from the room. Danny was right; Katie was now in a place far better than the one she had known for many a year.

She smiled. Her mother was safe now.

* * *


	6. Stars

A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story, and many apologizes for the late update. As a reminder, this is the last chapter; the next one will be a short epilogue. The song in this chapter is _Home_ by Michael Buble, which holds a special but solemn place in my heart. Reviews are appreciated and love. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Stars**

The afternoon was bright and sunny, nothing at all like the solemn atmosphere in the funeral home. As the guests entered, they were motioned to the viewing room, where collages were proudly displayed and a massive wreath of roses covered the closed coffin that housed Kate's body. On the other side was another large room where the actual ceremony was going to take place. It was similar to a church, with a giant stained-glass pane at the head of the column.

Lindsay moved from one collage to the next, forcing the tears away as she recalled countless memories of her mother. Kate's eyes seemed to stare out from the pictures, offering comfort to her daughter. Surrounding the coffin was an array of flowers brought by the guests. Making her way over, Lindsay gingerly touched a rose petal, smiling softly at its gentle texture.

A hand touched the small of her back, and she looked up into the big brown eyes of her father. "C'mon," he whispered. "It's time."

* * *

"It is always sad to see such a brilliant life cut short. Katie Monroe was a loving wife and mother, a generous person who put others before herself. She fought a brave battle against an unseen enemy, and like a true warrior she never gave up."

As the priest spoke, Danny glanced to his left at Lindsay. They were seated in the front row along with Todd and his family, the young woman on either side of both men. Father and daughter were consoling each other, wiping away falling tears from their eyes. He wanted to comfort her but held back for the moment, choosing to wait until after she had given her speech.

A little while later, the priest was finished the opening sermon. Lindsay took a deep breath as he called upon her to approach the front. She came up to the microphone and cleared her throat, throwing a quick glance to Danny and Todd. Both gave a nod of encouragement, and after a few seconds of centreing herself, Lindsay began her speech.

"My mom used to say that stars are really the spirits of good people that had died in the world. All the soldiers who fought in wars, the brave people who gave their life for another, and those who valued family, friendship, and honour are lifted up to the sky where their spirits become the burning stars we see each night. I still believe that to this day. Mom…" she broke down for a split second before continuing. "Mom had a gentle soul. She was a great wife to my father, Todd. In her last days she brought him and I closer together, and I can never thank her enough for that. When I moved to New York, I would always write her. We'd go back and forth with our letters. She would tell me of all the happenings in Bozeman and what my father was up to, and I'd gush about how much I adored the city. Later on she teased me about falling in love and that I'd grow old with him, just like she was with my father."

She paused, moving her eyes downward to the coffin and sniffing. "She helped show me that hope is a good thing – maybe the best of things – and no good thing ever dies. I'll keep an eye out for her star tonight."

Lindsay returned to her seat amidst silence. Taking her place between her boyfriend and father, she offered both a small smile. "How did I do?"

Todd squeezed her shoulder gently. "Your mother would be proud of you."

They turned their attention to the priest, who was continuing with the ceremony. Danny, however, held his gaze on Lindsay. Her head swiveled back around, and he took her hand in his, whispering in her ear, "Well done, my love."

* * *

With a gentle song hovering in the background, the slideshow that depicted Katie's life was projected onto the giant white wall at the front. It was something both Todd and Lindsay had requested, and the former's brother had put it together. There were pictures from her early years, birthdays, wedding, and many a shot of her with her husband and daughter. Being the boyfriend of a girl who enjoyed Michael Buble, Danny immediately recognized the song that was playing.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away _  
_In Paris and Rome _  
_But I wanna go home _

_May be surrounded by _  
_A million people I _  
_Still feel all alone _  
_Just wanna go home _  
_Oh I miss you, you know _

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you _  
_Each one a line or two _  
_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_  
_Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough _  
_My words were cold and flat _  
_And you deserve more than that _

_Another aeroplane _  
_Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know _  
_But I wanna go home _  
_I got to go home _

_Let me go home _  
_I'm just too far from where you are _  
_I wanna come home _

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life _  
_It's like I just stepped outside _  
_When everything was going right _  
_And I know just why you could not _  
_Come along with me _  
_This was not your dream _  
_But you always believed in me _

_Another winter day has come _  
_And gone away _  
_And even Paris and Rome _  
_And I wanna go home _  
_Let me go home _

_And I'm surrounded by _  
_A million people I _  
_Still feel alone _  
_Let me go home _  
_Oh, I miss you, you know _

_Let me go home _  
_I've had my run _  
_Baby, I'm done _  
_I gotta go home _  
_Let me go home _  
_It'll all be alright _  
_I'll be home tonight _  
_I'm coming back home _

With the conclusion of the slideshow, Katie Monroe's funeral came to an end.

* * *

Todd and Lindsay were the only one left in the room, huddled around Katie's casket. Danny waited patiently in the hallway, alone. Everyone else was downstairs for a catered lunch, but none of the three that remained were even remotely hungry. As Danny sat in a chair, his mind ventured back to the last few weeks. It had been a harrowing experience, one that hit close to home for him but left an even bigger hole in Lindsay and Todd's hearts. The mental and physical toll was evident, as Lindsay was understandably no longer her normally spry self. Danny had done his best to chase away the nightmares, but sometimes he could not always keep them at bay. Todd was no different; the bags were still present under his eyes. However, now that Katie had passed, they could start on the road to recovery.

"She's sleeping now," Todd whispered softly. "No more will she feel pain."

Lindsay allowed her tears to flow freely, her father's warmth traveling through the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. "Yes, she's free now. She would have liked this, even thought she was never fond of funerals."

Todd reached over and gently flicked away one of his daughter's many tears. "True, but we celebrated her life. That's the sole purpose of a funeral: to remember the person and cherish all the memories you share with them."

Both fell silent, immersed in their own thoughts. A little while later, Todd kissed Lindsay's temple and headed towards the downstairs, giving Danny a brief nod as he passed him. The younger man returned the gesture and stood up, peeking around the door frame at the single figure that still stood at the casket. Her head was arched up a bit, and Danny knew she was staring at the stained-glass pane. A few seconds passed before she lurched over to the front bench, throwing herself onto it. Not once did her eyes leave the portrait.

She instinctively knew it was him walking towards her. Without a word he sat down beside her and took her much smaller hand in his, following her gaze up to the window. It was a magnificent sight; the eyes of Mary and her beloved son seemed to watch them as they stood guard over the room. Neither Danny nor Lindsay practiced their religion, but it was still comforting to be in the presence of such revered spirits.

"You were great up there. Your parents are blessed to have you as their daughter."

Lindsay continued to stare at the window as she spoke. "This may sound cruel, but in a way I'm happy she's gone. You were right; she's in a place far better than this one. At least she doesn't have to suffer any longer. I like to think my grandmother met her at the Gates."

Releasing a heavy sigh, she let her head rest on Danny's shoulder. He took his hand out of hers to slide his arm around her, pulling her in. His right hand immediately replaced the other in her mitt. "I didn't know your mother believed that about stars."

"She told me after my friends died. She used to say that they watched over the rest of us, and to gaze at the night sky whenever a loved one passed. That night I did just that, and four new stars appeared over our house."

Danny kissed her hair. "When we get back to New York, we'll look for her star."

* * *

His back resting comfortably against the trunk of an ancient tree, Todd glanced up at the night sky, pointing with an aged finger. "The stars are beginning to appear."

"She'll be the biggest and brightest one." Lindsay sighed, nestling deeper into her father's embrace. It was the following day, and the two were situated in their backyard. A giant wheatfield stretched out before them, and from his vantage point at Lindsay's bedroom window, Danny watched father and daughter in silence.

"Do you remember your first day of school?"

Lindsay smiled at the recollection. "Mom was in tears that day. She didn't want me to go."

"She sat at the front window all afternoon, waiting for your bus to pull up. The minute it did, she tore out of the house and smothered you with kisses."

"That was nothing compared to my graduation," Lindsay pointed out. "During the ceremony she kept sobbing, and she wouldn't stop taking pictures of you and I dancing. Then there was my prom, where we went dress-shopping for three hours. I wouldn't have changed that for the world."

Todd continued to stare up at the heavens, which was now slowly becoming lit with dots of varied sizes. "She was looking forward to that day for the longest time, even if it made her more emotional than usual."

The second journey down memory lane was just as painful as the first, but both knew it was part of the healing process. Lindsay drank in the tranquility of her surroundings and focused on the stars above them. At first she could only see a few faint ones, but as she stared harder, more stars appeared in the velvety blanket that covered the night sky. It looked for all the world like some giant duvet spotted with white specks. Some were so small she could barely make them out, whilst others were larger and holding the slightest tinge of some random colour.

"Lindsay, look."

She shifted her eyes to where her father was pointing. Almost directly diagonal from their position rested a star far brighter and larger than the rest, just as she had predicted. Danny saw it too; the orb was a magnificent white hue with some red swirling within. It was an eerily beautiful sight.

Lindsay's voice was hushed with wonder. "That's her. That's Mom's star."

The bittersweet moment was too much for Todd, and he blinked to allow a single tear dribble down his cheek. "She has joined the spirits she believed in for so long."

* * *

Danny was already in bed when Lindsay came into the room, lit with only a small lamp. She stole across the wood floor and slid under the sheets, immediately curling up beside him. Closeness had become a natural instinct to them, and they settled into each other as they allowed the other's warmth to flow through their skin.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered soothingly, running a thumb up and down her bicep. "Throughout all this you've been incredibly brave."

Lindsay's body and mind were exhausted, but she felt a sense of closure wash over her. Finally, after all the weeks of watching Katie wither away, the ordeal was over with. Although she wished her mother was still alive, Lindsay was content in knowing she was in a safe place.

She looked up at him, voice full of gratitude. "How can I ever thank you for what you have done for my family and I?"

He cupped his free hand around her chin. Though her eyes were still grey from the weight of her mother's death, the chocolate hue was slowly but surely reappearing. "S'okay Montana, you don't need t'thank me. You were there when Ruben died; I'm simply returnin' the favour."

"I love you."

A smile creased Danny's lips at the purity of her words, and his arms wrapped tighter around her. Entangled in one another, Lindsay was the first to drift off. From the corridors of her mind, she made out his words, causing her heart to swell, and a faint touch sparked from her forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

A light chuckle rumbled from Todd's chest. "I'll be fine, honey. You have a life back in New York with the team and Danny. That's where you belong."

Lindsay hesitated. Several days had passed since the funeral, and she and Danny were preparing to board their flight for the city. Much as she missed her colleagues, the young woman did not want to leave her father by himself. She was concerned for his mental health, but the stubborn Todd would hear none of it.

"But Dad-"

He silenced her with a massive hug. "My dear," he whispered in her ear. "New York is your home now. Your mother would want you to go back."

He released her and shook hands with Danny. "I know you will take good care of my daughter."

The younger man's eyes twinkled respectfully. "With my life, sir."

"Good. It will do my heart well to know that you are protecting her."

Lindsay squeezed her father's hand. "Visit us, whenever you want. You are always welcome in our home."

The announcement over the speaker system at the Bozeman airport paralyzed her heart for a split second. Their flight had arrived; it was time for them to leave. Lindsay's emotions threatened to reveal themselves, but she kept a brave face. Todd, however, noticed her distress and encased her in his arms again. "Come now child, you mustn't cry. You cannot stay here when you have so much more in New York. Don't worry about this old fog. He'll see you off."

The announcement rang out again, and Todd handed his daughter over to Danny. Lindsay sniffed away her tears and waved goodbye to her father one last time. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too bumblebee. I'll see you later."

* * *

Peering out the window, Lindsay marveled at the sight that her eyes fell upon. It was identical to what she had witnessed on the ride to Bozeman: two worlds colliding in the eternal sky. Below her were hills of white clouds, whilst above lay a giant sea of blue that stretched to what looked like the very corners of the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned her gaze to Danny, who was sitting beside her. "I saw that same view when I came over," he said, his gorgeous blue eyes echoing the sky that lay just outside. "It really is somethin' else."

"I hope my father is going to be alright." The worry in her tone was evident.

Danny squeezed her hand gently, which he had held from the moment they had said goodbye to Todd at the airport. "He'll be fine, Montana. Your mother will protect him."

A small smile played across her lips. "I have no doubt on that."

Danny shifted his gaze to the window, and then back to her. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"What do you mean?"

He motioned to the outside and posed another question. "Is this what you think heaven looks like?"

His words made her breath catch in her throat, and she recalled the same words that had crossed her mind on the first plane. This was indeed what she envisioned heaven to be. Glancing out the small window, she gave another smile and a little wave. "Hi Mom. Nice place you got here."

Danny chuckled softly; the old Montana was starting to return. "Hey there Mrs. Monroe. Don't you worry about your daughter now; I'll take good care of her. I promise."

Clutching his arm with her free hand and giving it a hug, Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder. "She's okay now."

"Yeah, she's okay."

* * *

Amidst the crowded streets and usual noises rising from the streets, the flight arrived in New York in the early afternoon. Danny had made Mac aware of their arrival long before they even landed. This gave Mac the opportunity to rally the team together, as he had also been told of the tragic news. Upon returning home, Danny and Lindsay stopped by the lab to greet everyone. Hugs were passed all around as the two reunited with their friends and colleagues. Danny shook hands and clapped backs whilst Lindsay was consoled by Stella and Angell. Tears were shed as the couple related their story, and when it was finished a silence hung in the office.

Mac was the first to break it. "You two best go home and get some rest. I can't imagine how exhausted you must be. Take a few days off; I'll see you both at the end of the week."

With a few final hugs and kisses, Danny and Lindsay headed to the latter's apartment for some much-needed sleep.

* * *

In the weeks that followed their return to New York City, it became clear to everyone that Lindsay was growing stronger by the day. Though she still grieved, her eyes no longer held a grey note to them, and her skin was flushed with a healthy glow. Danny was glad to see his girlfriend happy again. He often found himself staying over at her apartment, and it grew to the point where he was sleeping there every night. They had become closer than ever while in Bozeman, and Danny was seriously considering the notion of them moving in together. Unbeknownst to him, Lindsay was already one step ahead.

Snuggling deeper into his arm, she gazed up at the night sky that covered Manhattan in a warm and secure blanket, much like the one that was wrapped around her and Danny. They were situated on her apartment balcony, nestled together on a small couch that he and Flack had helped her move. Danny watched as the billions of stars began to appear; he had kept his promise of keeping an eye out for Katie's star.

"There seems to be more out than usual."

Lindsay shivered slightly as his thumb ran along her arm. They continued to survey the heavens in silence before she gasped and sat up slightly. "Danny."

He followed her stare. The star was identical to the one they had seen in Bozeman. It stood out from the rest, burning magnificently in the darkened sky. The uncharted vaults were aglitter with the countless orbs. It was a staggering sight.

"Look at them," Danny said gently. "I think your mother wants her presence to be felt. I haven't seen so many stars in all my life. Though t'be honest, I never spent any time watchin' them."

Lindsay was awestruck by the beautiful scene. A small voice spoke something in her mind, and she knew it was a signal from her mother. Half-twisting in Danny's embrace, she focused her own chocolate orbs on his. "I've been thinking…we love each other, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I thought we were just friends who liked each other an' hung out all the time."

That comment earned him a light punch in the arm and her the famous Messer grin. "I'll choose to ignore that smart-ass remark. I'm sure you've noticed that you've spent quite a few nights here. I just thought that maybe…"

"What?" He knew what was coming but let her say it.

"Well, maybe instead of you going back and forth between places, you could just stay here. Permanently."

The request still took him by surprise. Lindsay Monroe, the girl who had been afraid to be with him in the first place because of her past, was asking him to move in with her. His answer came instinctively. "Yes."

Underneath the brilliant night sky, he captured her lips in a deep and thirsty kiss. After they had broken apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "I think I'm goin' to enjoy this, roomie."

She smiled slyly. "You're damn lucky I love you, you little cheek."

He gathered her in his arms and carried her off to bed, where they slept in the security of one another's embrace. High over the skyline and far above the slumbering world, four small pinpoints of light appeared around the large star.


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely words; they mean a lot to me. I wanted to get this up before I leave Sunday for NYC. I hope you have enjoyed this story, and may it give you solace if you have lost a loved one. Enjoy!

As a caution, there is one swear word on here.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The golden Montana sun shone down on the earth, its magnificent rays shimmering in the oceanic sky. Not a cloud was in sight on the unusually warm spring day. Laughter filled the air as a youngster trotted along the path in Bluevale Park, sparkling blue eyes reflecting the sky above her as she headed for the Fountain of Hope. Dipping her small hand in the cool liquid, she giggled at the sensation and started skipping around the circular basin, fingers still in the water.

"Quinn, you'll make yourself dizzy by doin' that."

The young girl continued to run around, flashing a familiar grin as she passed the three adults strolling up behind her. Danny sighed in mock exasperation, and Lindsay squeezed his hand gently.

"Listen to your father, Quinn. You don't want to get dizzy, do you?"

As with most children, Quinn Montana Messer was prone to giggle fits. She exploded with laughter, still bouncing around the fountain. The five-year-old girl was a splitting image of her parents, having inherited Danny's eyes and shit-eating grin and Lindsay's brown hair. The mixture of their tough spirits was also evident, as her outer shell was hard as a rock.

Todd's swift move belied his age. Reaching out, he snatched his granddaughter as she made another round, lifting her up easily and ticking her abdomen. Quinn's eyes shone with laughter as she attempted to stop the assault. Rolling their eyes, Danny and Lindsay sat down on one of the nearby benches, still holding hands. This was part of their yearly visit to Bozeman for a week, something that had started six years ago at Katie's passing.

Todd ceased his tickling and placed his granddaughter on solid ground, but not before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Alright you little monster, your mom an' dad want to show you something."

Quinn tugged on his hand. "Aren't you comin' too, Grandpa?"

The old man chuckled. "Of course, but I'm not as fast as you."

Quinn frowned for a split second before a smile creased her lips. "I'll walk you over."

Todd winked and nodded. "Bless me, what a nice girl you are."

A sense of accomplishment washed over the youngster as her grandfather sat down on the bench beside Lindsay. Danny reared down and picked her up, placing her on his lap and letting her back rest against his chest. Arm around Lindsay's shoulders, he pointed to the fountain with his free hand and launched into his explanation.

"Your grandmother used to bring Mommy down here when she was your age. This is a very special place, Quinn. Mommy and Daddy came here before you were born. Do you see what is around the fountain?"

Quinn immediately knew. "They're angels, like Grandma."

Lindsay smiled. Though his daughter was very young, she already had a clear concept on death. "That's right. Grandma is an angel in Heaven, and she's watching over you."

Quinn was mesmerized by her surroundings, but like all children she always had a question. "Why are there birds in the fountain, Mommy? Are they thirsty?"

Another smile played on Lindsay's lips at her daughter's simple innocence. "They're protecting the fountain, like the angels. They all protect this park and the people who visit it."

"Like me?"

Danny gently tapped the tip of her nose. "Like you, bumblebee."

Quinn giggled at the sound of her nickname. "I'm not a bumblebee! You're a silly goose, Daddy."

Danny frowned in mock surprise. "I am not a silly goose! Tell her Mommy, tell her I'm not a silly goose."

Todd decided to join in on the fun. "He's a silly rabbit."

Quinn found this hilarious and started into another bout of laughter. "Daddy's a silly rabbit!"

Lindsay took this opportunity to whisper in Danny's ear, "A sexy rabbit."

Danny's cheeks flushed with red, and Todd only shook his head in amusement. Quinn, who had been too busy laughing to hear the comment, calmed down and nestled into her father's embrace, sighing contently and closing her eyes.

Lindsay leaned in and gave her daughter an Eskimo kiss. Quinn opened her eyes to meet those of her mother. "Would you like to go see where Grandma is sleeping?"

The child nodded eagerly. "Yes Mommy."

"Come on then." Danny handed their daughter to her, and all three adults rose from the bench. As they walked away from the fountain and down the path towards the small cemetery, Quinn, a ball of endless energy, started skipping again whilst holding her mother and grandfather's hands. Danny, who was holding Lindsay's left hand, squeezed it gently and smiled at her.

The four angels watched them leave as their smiles grew bigger, just like that spring morning many years ago.

* * *

Bluevale Memorial Cemetery was situated on a small hill near the western fringes of the park. It was nothing elaborate; about thirty or so headstones occupied the area with several stone benches placed throughout. Due to the park being one of Katie's favourite places to visit when she was alive, it only made sense that her ashes be buried there. The marble headstone was a beautiful piece, and as they approached it, Lindsay read the writing for what felt like the millionth time.

_Kathleen Monroe_

_Loving wife and mother,_

_United with the Lord for eternity,_

_A bright star burning in the sky._

_May her spirit forever guide and guard us._

This was the first time Quinn had laid eyes on the tombstone, and she was naturally intrigued. Releasing her hold on Lindsay and Todd's hands, she strolled up to the stone and ran her fingers over the writing, tracing each letter carefully. All three adults watched the child in silence, admiring her innocence and beauty. Spreading her fingers out so her palm lay flat on the marble, Quinn spoke in a hushed tone.

"Hi Grandma. I'm Quinn. Mommy an' Daddy an' Grandpa have told me all about you. They say you're an angel in Heaven, an' that you have fluffy white wings and an 'alo on your head. I wish you could play with me. Grandpa says he wants to dance with you again, an' Mommy says I look like you."

She paused to fish around in her pocket. Lindsay watched in awe as she pulled out a small white daisy, identical to the one Danny had given her after their memorable night on the pool table. Quinn kissed the delicate petals before placing the flower on the earth in front of the stone. "I found this by the fountain over there. Daddy calls it a daisy."

Smiling, Quinn turned around to face her family. "Grandma says thank you for visiting her."

Still amazed by what had just occurred, Todd bent down and pulled his granddaughter in, holding her close. Unchecked tears poured from his aged eyes, and Quinn used a chubby hand to dry them. "Don't cry Grandpa, Grandma says she's okay now."

Danny and Lindsay immediately joined them, lowering themselves onto one knee and wrapping their arms around adult and child. After a few moments, Lindsay broke the silence. "I think it's time to go now. We should let Grandma rest."

Grasping Todd's hand, Quinn blew a kiss at the tombstone and waved good-bye. She looked up at her father and flashed the ever-famous Messer grin. "She caught my kiss, Daddy."

Danny ruffled her hair fondly. "She'll put it in her pocket and keep it there."

Chancing one last look over her shoulder at the receding grave, Lindsay gave a small smile and whispered gently, "Bye Mom."

She felt Danny squeeze her hand again, something he often did. "She would be proud to have Quinn as her granddaughter."

"Yes, she would. I just wished she could have met her."

"She can see her, Montana, just like she can see you. That star isn't going anywhere; we'll see it again when we return to New York."

Lindsay smiled at her husband. "It's Quinn's favourite star."

He leaned in and kissed his wife's temple. "I love you."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Right back at ya, cowboy."

Hands clasped tight, they made their way back along the path with Todd and Quinn. Though they could not be seen in such bright light, the stars twinkled in the late morning sky, preparing for yet another appearance in the velvety depths of the uncharted vaults. Lindsay missed her mother every day, but knew that Katie lived on through Quinn, a young child who had done no wrong in the world. She found solace in knowing that when the day came for death to furl its wings around her, she would be reunited with the person who had brought her into the world, and they would walk the rainbow of freedom together.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
